Who Knew? - McAbby
by Littlemoments911
Summary: This is about Abby and McGee for the most part. Ziva was found by Tony shot to death at her house. He went to check on her since she hadn't been to work in a few days and no one had received a call from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Abby POV**

"Abby..." a familiar voice said as I was doing my work in the lab, "Ziva was found this morning by Tony... Shot to death at her house.." McGee's words were gentle as his eyes watched me. I just shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Was she really dead? She couldn't be... I stepped away from my computer and looked at him.  
>"She... She can't be, Tim..." I could hear my voice crack as I spoke. My hands shook and my entire body felt heavy the longer I stood there. I soon lowered myself toward the floor, shaking. I couldn't stand up any longer. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to convince myself. <em>She can't be... Ziva cannot be dead...<em> Soon, a pair if arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a masculine form. My head rested against his shoulder as tears continued tom stream down my face.

**McGee POV**

"She... She can't be, Tim.." Abby's voice cracked as she spoke. I couldn't say another word though, or else I'd break down. I had to be strong for her. As Abby lowered her body toward the floor of the lab, I saw tears on her cheeks. I slowly stepped toward her. My footsteps were silent. I crouched down beside her and wrapped my arms around her body. I pulled her against me and held her close. Her head rested on my shoulder and her tears began to soak my shirt.

**Third Person POV**

They remained there in silence. The room was eerily quiet. Abby let her emotions fall from her eyes to McGee's shirt.  
>"Abby... It's alright..." Tim's soft voice broke through the silence. He was attempting to comfort the forensic investigator, to calm her down and stop her tears. His hand ran over her back gently.<p>

**Gibbs POV**

As I made my way toward Abigail's lab to check on her and McGee, I began to think to myself. _I wonder how... Abby is taking the news..._ I was worried about the young woman. She was like a daughter to me. Ziva had been too... But, I had to be strong for my team. For DiNozzo, McGee, Abby. They needed it right now and I wasn't about to let them down. As I walked through the doors to enter the lab, I looked around the large room. I didn't see Abby or McGee. Stepping forward, I looked to the floor in front of Abigail's computer. Sure enough, that is where they were. McGee looked at me and slightly shook his head, as though he was reading my mind.  
>"Abby.." My voice broke through the eery quietness that had engulfed the entire lab. As she heard me say her name, Abby pulled away from McGee long enough to look at me.<br>"We will find out who did this." That was the one thing on my mind right now. Who had killed Ziva and what was their motive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I know this chapter is pretty short. My apologies for that. 1/31/14**

**Tony POV**  
>I sat there at my desk staring at the desk that belonged to the now dead NCIS agent. Everything around me was a blur. I had been told to just go home but... I couldn't pry my eyes from Ziva David's desk. I couldn't erase the scene I had walked in on when I entered her home... A pool of blood under her beautiful body... That slight look of fear in her eyes... I couldn't get rid of those images. My body was shaking and I hadn't yet realized the toll Ziva's death was taking on me but I knew I would soon... I was completely zoned out...<p>

**Abby POV**  
>I remained against the masculine form of Timothy McGee. My tears had stopped but I still wasn't completely calmed. My eyes were closed and my body was shaking still. "Abby... It's okay..." Tim's voice rang through my ears with those three words over and over again as he tried to comfort me. I still couldn't believe it... Ziva was gone, dead.<p>

**Gibbs POV**  
>I sighed as I watched Abby and McGee. My breathes were silent, as were theirs. The room was quiet aside from McGee's words telling Abby it was alright. Poor girl was such a wreck. I sighed and turned to leave the lab. I had to check on DiNozzo now. I made my way back up to the main floor and looked ah him, he was zoned. "DiNozzo." I said quickly and loudly to snap him out of it.<p>

**Tony POV**  
>Hearing my boss say my name, I snapped out of my trance. My eyes shifted to him and I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh.. Hey boss." I said as I let my hand fall to my lap. My eyes closed for a moment before I looked back at Gibbs.<p> 


End file.
